Dearest
by yakushino
Summary: Naruto, sejak orang tuanya meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di dunia ini memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama walinya, Iruka-sensei. Hinata, seorang remaja wanita yang menjadi teman Naruto sejak kecil. Hanya takdir yang tahu persis tentang garis hidup mereka berdua.
1. Dearest

Naruto - Dearest...

_Altered Universe? Yes. Altered Characters? Maybe. Can't say for sure._

_Inspired by "Arashi – Dear Snow"_

"_I really miss you, don't you know that? Can't you feel it? Haha, of course, you don't know. After all, I vanished from your life right after I am aware of my feeling..." – Anonymous._

Hinata, seorang remaja yang pemalu itu mengutarakan hatinya pada Naruto ketika Naruto selesai mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dipindahkan. Kebetulan, waktu itu, Naruto akan pindah ke kota yang baru karena dia mengikuti walinya, Iruka-sensei, ke Kyoto. Semenjak orangtuanya meninggal dunia beberapa waktu dalam insiden berdarah, dia memutuskan untuk membuka lembaran yang baru di Kyoto bersama guru yang dia sayangi.

"Sadarkah kamu akan hal ini, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil menangis sesengukan.

Naruto terkejut akan pernyataan Hinata yang tiba-tiba itu. Hinata yang hanya ia lihat sebagai teman masa kecilnya tiba-tiba menyatakan cintanya, apalagi pada waktu yang genting seperti ini. Naruto tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata itu. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' pikir Naruto. Dia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, seolah menghindari tatapan Hinata yang pucat itu.

Hinata yang lama sekali menunggu jawaban dari Naruto itu tiba-tiba memukul dada Naruto berkali-kali, "Kamu jahat, Naruto-kun, kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa salahku? Tidak bisakah kamu bicara? Kamu punya mulut kan? Jangan menghindariku. Aku butuh jawaban darimu..."

Hinata yang biasanya pemalu dan jarang berbicara kepada laki-laki tiba-tiba berubah. Wajah cantiknya dihiasi dengan air mata yang terus bercucuran dan make-upnya pun luntur. Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang dipendam selama mereka berdua kanak-kanak. Pada waktu itu, Naruto berjanji akan selalu melindunginya ketika dia diserang oleh anak-anak yang mengejek gara-gara wajahnya yang selalu cemberut di TK dan Naruto melindunginya. Hinata pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju. Semenjak itulah, cinta Hinata kepada Naruto tumbuh dan bersemi. Karena Hinata tidak bisa menahan perasaannya itu, dia menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Untung, kala itu, Iruka-sensei sedang keluar untuk mengurusi barang-barang yang akan dikirim menuju tempat tinggalnya jadi hanya Naruto dan Hinata yang ada di apartemen itu.

Naruto hanya bisa mengelus rambut Hinata yang lurus dan indah itu dengan sedih. 'Mengapa kau harus mengatakannya pada waktu seperti ini, Hinata?' pikir Naruto. Dia tidak berani untuk mengatakan hal itu kepada Hinata. 'Pasti itu akan membuatnya lebih sedih,' batinnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata," kata Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata yang masih memukul dadanya.

"Aku tidak butuh kata maaf darimu. Aku hanya ingin kepastian darimu, Naruto-kun. Apakah kamu menyadari perasaanku ini? Bukankah kamu berjanji untuk selalu melindungiku dari orang-orang yang menjahiliku? Itu janjimu, kan?" Hinata masih berada di pelukan Naruto. Naruto berusaha menenangkan Hinata dengan memeluknya dengan erat. Dia tidak mengerti caranya untuk membuatnya tenang sehingga dia hanya bisa memeluknya.

"Hinata, maafkan aku. Kumohon, tersenyumlah," pinta Naruto.

Hinata masih menangis, "Aku tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin jawabanmu." Hinata yang selalu penurut memutuskan untuk menjadi keras kepala dalam hal ini.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napasnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Naruto. Pernyataan cinta dan sifat Hinata yang berubah benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbohong. 'Ini demi kebaikan baik aku maupun Hinata. Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan,' Naruto mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya sebelum memberi jawaban kepada Hinata, orang yang sangat dia sayangi setelah kedua orangnya dan walinya, Iruka-sensei dan Jiraiya-sensei. "Hinata, orang yang seharusnya bersamamu bukanlah aku. Maafkan aku," katanya sambil mencium leher Hinata dengan penuh kasih. Hinata pun hanya bisa lari dari apartemen itu meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Naruto membiarkan Hinata lari dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena dia tidak bisa membuat Hinata bahagia.

* * *

Naruto telah memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang arkeolog. Karena jalan yang ia tempuh tidak memungkinkannya untuk membahagiakan Hinata, dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat kelahiran ayah dan dirinya dan bertindak kejam dengan cara membohongi Hinata jika dia tidak bisa menerima cintanya. Lagipula, dia belum yakin terhadap perasaannya kepada teman masa kecilnya itu. Dia mengambil keputusan ini bukan tanpa pertimbangan yang kurang matang. Dia sebenarnya ingin mengikuti Jiraiya-sensei dalam ekspedisinya tetapi dia harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya di universitas yang ada di Kyoto terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, dia baru mendapatkan lisensi untuk dapat mengeksplorasi reruntuhan yang ada di Jepang dan negara lain.

Sebenarnya orang tua Naruto, Kushina dan Minato mencoba menghalangi niat anaknya. Tetapi mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Karena tidak ada yang menghalangi niat Naruto, dia memutuskan untuk menekuni bidang ini. Naruto sangat tertarik dengan ilmu ini. Jiraiya-sensei sering mengajaknya ke museum-museum contohnya, Museum Nasional Tokyo, pada waktu kecil. Mungkin karena itulah, Naruto berniat menjadi seorang arkeolog dan menemukan barang-barang kuno atau mungkin reruntuhan yang akan memuaskan hasratnya akan sejarah.

Naruto memang kurang menguasai dalam bidang akademik tetapi kemauannya yang keras mengubah hidupnya. Dia sering belajar kelompok dengan teman-temannya dan pergi ke bimbingan les untuk meraih cita-citanya walaupun hal ini disalah-artikan oleh orang tuanya. Kushina dan Minato mengira bahwa anaknya rajin belajar karena dia ingin membanggakan orang tuanya. Naruto tidak ambil pusing dalam hal itu. Dia tidak mementingkan tentang harga diri atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan hal itu. Naruto hanya ingin memuaskan dirinya tentang pengetahuan yang dia butuhkan ketika dia mengeksplorasi tempat-tempat bersejarah. Mungkin menurut Naruto, sejarah seperti obat penghilang stres untuknya.

"Apa barang-barangnya sudah siap, Naruto-kun?" kata Iruka-sensei sambil melihat Naruto-kun yang terpaku di apartemen itu. Iruka-sensei mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya, "Sudahkah kamu mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke tempat ini?" Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju mobil yang akan mengantarkannya ke tempat yang baru.

* * *

Naruto tiba di depan rumah Iruka-sensei. Rumah Iruka-sensei termasuk luas untuk ukuran lajang sepertinya. Iruka-sensei tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang pasangan hidup karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan penelitiannya. Tidak ada yang memaksa Iruka-sensei untuk menikah karena orang tua Iruka-sensei sudah meninggal dunia sejak dia kecil. Waktu itu, Sarutobi-sensei yang kebetulan seorang dosen di tempat Naruto akan menimba ilmu, mengadopsi Iruka-sensei. Setelah dia keluar dari rumah Sarutobi-sensei, dia membeli rumah itu dan bekerja sebagai seorang guru di SD dan SMA privat di dekat rumah itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian, "Nah, Naruto, ini kamarmu yang baru. Barang-barang yang lain aku taruh di gudang di sebelah situ," kata Iruka-sensei sambil menunjuk ke pintu berwarna merah. "Kamu boleh menata kamar ini sesukamu, asal jangan memasang dan menyimpan barang-barang yang aneh ya, nanti aku sita semuanya," tambahnya.

"Ah, Sensei, pikiranmu kolot sekali, apa salahnya?" kata Naruto setengah kesal.

"Jika Sensei bilang tidak, ya tidak. Lagipula, di sini adalah rumahku jadi kau harus mengikuti perintahku," kata Iruka-sensei.

Naruto menyahutnya dengan wajah kekalahan, "Baiklah, Sensei."

Iruka-sensei mendekati Naruto dan mengelus rambut Naruto hingga rambutnya acak-acakan, "Nah, jika kamu menurut seperti ini, aku akan membelikanmu ramen. Bersiaplah jika kamu sudah menata kamarmu ini." Dia bisa melihat wajah Naruto kemudian berseri seperti anak kecil yang senang akan dibelikan mainan kesukaannya. Lalu dia meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di kamar itu.

* * *

Hinata yang tidak terima karena Naruto meninggalkannya, hanya bisa menangis selama 7 hari. Setelah dibujuk oleh kerabatnya, Neji, untuk keluar dari kamarnya, akhirnya Hinata menceritakan semuanya kepada Neji. Neji mendengarkan cerita Hinata yang terpenggal-penggal karena Hinata menangis sesengukan dan sesekali terdiam dengan sabarnya mencoba menghibur orang yang dia sayangi itu. Sejak saat itu, Neji berusaha untuk selalu berada di dekat Hinata jika dia keluar dari rumah.

Hinata sebenarnya kurang suka dengan 'pengawalan' kerabatnya itu tetapi dia tidak bisa tenang jika tidak ada orang yang menemani. Kemudian dia dikenalkan dengan Kiba, seorang mahasiswa kedokteran hewan oleh kerabatnya itu. 'Mungkin jika Hinata jatuh cinta kepada orang lain, ia dapat melupakan Naruto,' pikir Neji waktu itu. Kiba yang terlihat sangat _'wild'_ dalam penampilannya itu memberi kesan di hati Hinata. Walaupun dia berpenampilan seperti itu, Kiba adalah seseorang yang sangat pengertian dan peka akan perubahan sifat orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Mungkin instingnya sebagai dokter hewan yang membuatnya dia seperti itu. Hinata pun perlahan-lahan membukakan hatinya kepada Kiba. Kiba pun berusaha untuk membuatnya bahagia, dengan cara mengajaknya keluar untuk menemaninya di klinik kakaknya. Kiba tak segan untuk menjemput Hinata di apartemennya walaupun dia tahu ini bukan kebiasaan dirinya untuk menjemput seseorang.

Kiba hanya mau melakukan sesuatu yang diluar batas kebiasaannya jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Kiba benar-benar menyukai Hinata pada pandangan pertama. Sosok Hinata yang pemalu dan lemah lembut benar-benar memikat hatinya sebagai seorang pria. Mungkin dia terlalu berlebih-lebihan dalam menjelaskan perasaanya itu, tetapi ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bisa mendeskripsikan bahwa dia adalah _hime_ yang harus dia miliki sebelum orang lain merebutnya. Kiba pun melancarkan aksinya untuk menggaet hatinya dengan bunga, puisi, dan buku-buku kesukaan Hinata.

Akhirnya, usaha Kiba pun berhasil. Hinata pun akhirnya mau menjadi kekasih Kiba. Hinata selalu menemani ke mana pun Kiba pergi tanpa perlu ada kerabat di sampingnya, Neji. Neji pun senang dengan perubahan Hinata. Perlahan-lahan senyum Hinata sering terlihat di wajah Hinata yang cantik. Hinata pun sering memakai pakaian yang berwarna cerah. Kiba pun senang dengan perubahan Hinata itu. Dia sering memuji pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata setiap kali mereka bertemu. Hal ini membuat muka Hinata memerah sambil mencubit perut kekasihnya itu.

* * *

Akhirnya, tibalah hari pernikahan Hinata dan Kiba. Hinata yang mengenakan gaun pengantin yang berwarna putih seperti salju terlihat tidak kalah menariknya dengan peragawati yang ada di peragaan busana. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Hinata. Beruntung sekali Kiba mendapatkan istri secantik dirimu," kata Neji dengan membawa buket bunga.

Hinata tersipu mendengar pujian itu, "Ah, Neji, kau hanya bergurau. Aku jadi deg-degan nih."

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Ini buket bunganya," kata Neji sambil menyerahkan buket bunga yang berwarna sama dengan gaun pengantin itu.

Senyum Hinata tidak pernah hilang pada pesta itu. Kiba pun senang, gadis pujaan hatinya menjadi istrinya. Kiba sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan tamunya yang hadir di pesta itu. Sedangkan Hinata mencoba mencari Kiba tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang memegang tangan kanannya. "Hei..." suara itu sangat tidak asing di telinga Hinata.

"Kamu sadis sekali, tidak memberi undangan kepadaku," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Kamu cantik sekali ya, memang gaun warna putih cocok dengan kulitmu," lanjutnya. Hinata seakan membeku melihat Naruto yang kulitnya terlihat terbakar oleh matahari. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Oh ya, ini bunga untukmu, maaf tidak memberikan buket bunga yang cocok untukmu, tapi bunga ini cantik lho, _white rose_," lanjutnya. Tidak ada respon dari Hinata. Naruto tersenyum, "Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi ya. Ah, ya, aku datang kemari karena ada yang hal yang ingin aku berikan kepadamu. Yah, bisa kamu anggap sebagai kado pernikahanmu lah. Kamu pernah menanyakan padaku tentang perasaanku kepadamu, aku sebenarnya sangat menyayangimu, sejak dulu, Hinata." Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Naruto kemudian merogoh ke sakunya dan mengambil jam antiknya. "Ah, maaf ya, aku harus pergi. Aku harus mengejar pesawatku yang menuju Mesir. Oh ya, aku ucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu. Lain kali aku diundang ya, jika ada pesta yang seperti ini," kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku.

Hinata hanya bisa melihat punggung orang yang dicintainya sejak lama dengan berkaca-kaca. Tanpa disadari, air mata yang tertahan selama ini akhirnya mengalir untuk kedua kalinya...

"_Even so, I still love you. Even when my body's already decaying slowly like now anyway." – Anonymous_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

All the things, baik itu karakter, properti dan lain-lain semuanya dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto-sensei aka Authornya Naruto. Segala hal, baik itu kejadian yang terjadi, nama, dan lain-lain hanyalah kebetulan semata. Karya ini HANYALAH FIKSI BELAKA.

**Special Thanks to:**

**Miss Aoi** (Tuh, udah bikin kan, jangan dipromote, ok? Nanti anda saya kutuk! *main kutuk segala nih gue*)

**Takeda Kouhei** (*o* I am inspired to his photos lately)

**Arashi and AAA** that always accompany me in the cold night...

Authornya Naruto, **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**.

**Readers yang baik hati yang baca fic ini** dan sempet-sempetnya baca ini (saya mohon jangan promote, tebar link ini ke siapa pun, atau main asal comot (copas) ya) I appreciate that.

**Grazie**!


	2. Ore wa

Naruto – Ore wa...

Alternate Universe maksudnya ni cuma dunia pengganti saja, bukan dunia pershinobian (?) Maksudnya sih biar sama kayak Altered Universe (dilempar kunai ma author-author yang lain)

_Inspired by Arashi – Cry For You._

Related to _"Dearest"_ from the same author (ga nanya kali~~~)

"_I can see you only from faraway. Even though the distance is not a problem for us, I can't touch you." – Anonymous._

Bunyi hujan yang membasahi tanah di Kyoto itu membangunkan Naruto dari tidur siangnya. "Ah, gawat, cuciannya yang sedang aku jemur nanti basah," teriaknya sambil berlari kencang. Dia tidak memperdulikan sapaan Iruka-sensei yang baru datang dari SD tempat ia mengajar. "_Tadai—_," perkataan Iruka-sensei terpotong melihat Naruto yang berlari menuju ke lantai dua. "Apaan sih, anak itu, walinya baru pulang, kenapa malah kabur ke lantai dua?" gerutu si guru yang _single_ itu.

Iruka-sensei kemudian menaruh barang belanjaannya di meja dapur. Dia menyalakan TV dan memakan snack kesukaannya dari lemari es. Kehidupan Iruka-sensei tergolong sederhana. Walaupun dia seorang guru di dua tempat yang berbeda, dia tidak merasa terbebani dan menjalani hidupnya secara sederhana. Sejak kedatangan Naruto, hidupnya mulai berubah, tentunya dalam hal positif, setidaknya begitulah apa yang dia pikirkan. Suasana rumahnya menjadi lebih hidup atau mungkin lebih tepat dibilang ceria karena Naruto selalu meminta Iruka-sensei untuk membantunya dalam pekerjaan rumahnya dan mengobrol dengannya setiap malam. Iruka-sensei dengan senang hati membantunya jika ada waktu luang.

Iruka-sensei yang ditinggal orang tuanya sejak kecil melupakan tentang pentingnya bersosialisasi sejak dia keluar dari rumah Sarutobi. Sebenarnya Sarutobi-sensei tidak pernah memintanya untuk keluar dari rumahnya akan tetapi Iruka-sensei ingin mandiri sehingga Sarutobi-sensei maklum akan hal itu.

"Naruto, apa yang kamu lakukan di atas? Berisik sekali," kata Iruka-sensei.  
Naruto menjawabnya dengan suara setengah berteriak, "Aku sedang memilah cucian yang kering dan basah."

'Oh, pantas tadi dia tergesa-gesa menuju lantai 2,' pikir Iruka-sensei. "Naruto, kamu ingin makan apa? Biar aku saja yang memasak malam ini."

"RAMEN!" kali ini Naruto berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Oi, ramen terus yang ada di otakmu. Biar aku sendiri yang memutuskan makan malamnya," Iruka langsung mematikan TV dan pergi ke dapur.

* * *

"Naruto, apa kamu sudah coba menghubungi Hinata?" tanya Iruka-sensei. Sebenarnya Iruka-sensei tahu bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka berdua. Dia melihat Hinata yang berlari menuju ke tangga ketika dia berbincang dengan pemilik apartemen yang baru di koridor. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menanyakan tentang kejadian itu pada waktu Naruto mulai merasa nyaman di tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Iruka-sensei hanya bisa melihat lawan bicaranya menundukkan kepalanya. Walaupun hanya sekilas, wajah sedih Naruto itu adalah kedua kalinya dia lihat setelah kematian orang tuanya.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak begitu menyukai untuk mengingat kejadian itu. Bagaimana tidak? Teman masa kecilnya menyukainya sejak lama sedangkan pada waktu itu dia akan pindah dari apartemen lama milik orang tuanya itu. Naruto sendiri sudah berencana untuk tinggal di rumah Iruka-sensei sejak lama dan pernyataan cinta Hinata itu datang tiba-tiba. Naruto pun sebenarnya tidak bisa mengerti tentang perasaannya sendiri waktu itu. Yang Naruto pikirkan hanyalah masa depan Hinata dan masa depan dirinya sendiri. Mana mungkin Naruto mempermainkan hati Hinata dan membohongi orang yang disayangi seperti adiknya sendiri. Apakah Naruto hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai seorang adik? 'Mana mungkin dia bisa menceritakan hal ini pada Iruka-sensei,' batin Naruto pada waktu itu.

"Naruto..." suara Iruka-sensei membangunkannya dari lamunannya. "Jika kamu tidak ingin bercerita, ya sudahlah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita. Itu adalah hakmu. Aku hanya ingin kamu tidak bersedih. Raut mukamu jelek sekali. Setelah membereskan ini, cuci mukamu," kata Iruka-sensei sambil mengelus rambut Naruto yang pirang itu. Naruto hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sambil melanjutkan menghabiskan makanannya.

* * *

Sejak Naruto tinggal di Kyoto, dia berusaha untuk menghubungi Hinata. Akan tetapi, Hinata tidak mengangkat telponnya. Waktu Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menelpon ke rumah Hinata, Neji yang mengangkat telpon. Kemudian dia menyalahkan Naruto yang telah membuat Hinata sedih dan menyuruh dirinya agar tidak mendekati Hinata lagi. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Mana mungkin dia dilarang untuk menemui Hinata. Dia tidak akan sanggup untuk melupakan orang yang sangat dia sayanginya itu.

Karena perkataan Neji yang terus mengiang-ngiang di pikiran Naruto, dia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan hal itu kepada kuliahnya yang akan dimulai. Naruto pun sibuk dengan klubnya yang selalu bertamasya ke tempat-tempat bersejarah. Sesekali dia ikut pergi minum dengan teman-teman kuliahnya. Pada waktu itu, dia berkenalan dengan kenalan temannya itu. Dia mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan wanita itu tetapi bayang-bayang Hinata terus bermain di dalam otaknya. Walaupun dia dekat dengan wanita itu, Naruto tidak memiliki hasrat untuk berpacaran dengannya. Pada suatu hari, wanita itu pun mengajaknya ke _Goukon_. Walaupun banyak wanita yang mencoba untuk menggoda dirinya, Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyumnya yang memikat banyak gadis. Sedangkan laki-laki lain yang ada di sebelahnya merasa iri.

Sejak saat itulah, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak ikut ke _Goukon_ karena dia tidak ingin mencari musuh. Lagipula, Naruto mulai menyadari tentang perasaannya kepada Hinata waktu itu. Dia mencoba untuk menyangkal hal itu karena dia menganggap bahwa dia tidak mungkin mencintai orang dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Berkali-kali Naruto mengalami mimpi buruk dan dia akhirnya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak pada malam hari. Iruka-sensei mencoba menghiburnya dengan menggodanya dengan murid-muridnya di SMA. Akan tetapi, Naruto tidak tertarik kepada wanita lain selain Hinata. Naruto perlahan-lahan menerima perasaannya itu.

* * *

Naruto mencoba mencari tahu tentang keberadaan Hinata. Dia mencari cara agar Neji tidak tahu akan hal ini. Akhirnya dia mendapat ide. Dia mencoba menghubungi teman lamanya, Shikamaru, yang kebetulan berada di daerah yang sama dengan Hinata. Kemudian, mereka berdua membuat janji untuk bertemu di tempat biasa mereka berkumpul, kafe tempat Naruto dan teman laki-lakinya yang lain berkumpul waktu SMP.

Naruto mencoba untuk mengubah penampilannya agar tidak ada yang curiga dengan dirinya. Rambutnya yang pirang serta mata birunya yang indah itu pasti akan menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya. Karena itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk membeli wig warna hitam dan memakai lensa kontak warna hitam. Naruto juga menyiapkan kemeja putih dan _vest_ coklat favoritnya. Tidak lupa, dia menggunakan jeans warna gelap.

Naruto menunggu lama sekali di kafe itu. 'Ah, mungkin dia sibuk sekali. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi saja,' gumamnya. Selang beberapa menit, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Dia sepertinya tidak mendapati Naruto.

"Oi, disini," kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Shikamaru terkejut. Orang yang melambaikan tangannya itu bukan seperti orang yang dia kenal. Tetapi dari suaranya itu, dia tahu jika itu adalah Naruto. 'Suaranya tetap kencang sekali seperti dulu,' gumamnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas.

Kemudian mereka berbincang dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Naruto akhirnya mengetahui kalau Hinata telah memiliki kekasih yaitu Kiba dan Kiba berencana untuk melamarnya beberapa bulan ini. Naruto mendengarkan tentang cerita Shikamaru dengan tatapan serius. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan satu pun. Dia akhirnya mengerti tentang sikap Hinata yang mulai berubah sejak dia bersama dengan Kiba dan sikap Neji yang berusaha untuk menjauhkan mereka berdua.

Naruto memakluminya. Neji hanya ingin membahagiakan Hinata sedangkan dirinya hanya membuatnya sedih. Sedangkan orang yang mampu membuat Hinata ialah seorang dokter hewan yang mampu membuat wanita yang dia sayangi tersenyum kembali. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri hanya bisa membuatnya menangis.

Shikamaru sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti secara detailnya tentang Hinata karena mereka bukanlah teman yang akrab tetapi pacarnya yang suka akan gosip-gosip yang beredar, Temari, menceritakan semuanya pada Shikamaru. Dia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya seperti orang yang antusias tetapi sebenarnya bosan dengan cerita-cerita itu. Shikamaru hanya ingin memanfaatkan waktunya untuk tidur tetapi untuk Temari, dia rela meluangkan waktunya untuk itu.

Naruto terdiam ketika selesai mendengarkan cerita Shikamaru. Karena tidak ada respon dari Naruto, Shikamaru mencubit pipi Naruto, "Lalu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Naruto? Menurutku ini merupakan hal yang baik jika kamu ingin merebut Hinata dari Kiba. Aku sih, tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang hal itu, tetapi bagaiman dengan dirimu? Apa kamu benar-benar menyukainya?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. Shikamaru mengerti tentang senyumannya itu. Hinata merupakan cinta Naruto yang terdalam, pikir Shikamaru kala itu. Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napasnya lalu meminum kopi yang telah dia pesan sebelumnya. Dia hanya bisa memandangi Naruto yang sepertinya jiwanya telah meninggalkan tubuhnya itu. "Naruto...," Shikamaru hanya bisa memanggil teman lamanya itu dengan suara yang pelan karena dia tahu temannya sedang melamun, melamunkan tentang suatu hal yang tak mungkin diraihnya.

* * *

*Bruk* "Kalau jalan, lihat yang benar dong," kata pejalan kaki yang menabrak Hinata. "Maafkan saya," kemudian dia membereskan barang yang berserakan. Ada kertas milik Hinata yang terbawa angin. Dia coba menangkap itu tetapi gagal. Kemudian, ada seseorang yang mengambil kertas itu. "Ah, terima kasih, Tuan," kata Hinata.

Laki-laki itu tidak merespon. Kemudian dia memberikan kertas itu pada Hinata. Hinata kemudian kembali memasukkan barang-barang yang berserakan itu tetapi pejalan kaki itu tetap memaki dirinya dan mencoba untuk menggodanya. Hinata merasa takut. Dia menutup matanya karena dia tidak ingin melihat wajah pejalan kaki yang seram itu. Hinata mulai merasa bodoh karena dia berjalan sendirian waktu itu. 'Seharusnya aku menerima ajakan Neji untuk pergi bersama,' pikir Hinata waktu itu.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki yang memunggut kertasnya tadi memukul pejalan kaki yang kurang ajar itu. Karena tidak terima jika wajahnya dipukul, dia mencoba membalas tetapi laki-laki itu bisa membalas dan membuat pejalan kaki itu pingsan. Kemudian dia menarik tangan Hinata untuk menghindari keramaian yang laki-laki itu buat.

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Anda telah menyelamatkan saya," Hinata mencoba untuk melihat ke arah wajahnya tetapi tertutup oleh bayang topi. Laki-laki itu kemudian meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya terdiam melihatnya sambil mengangkatkan tangannya sebagai isyarat selamat tinggal. Hinata merasa takjub ada orang yang mau menolongnya. Ia sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan orang seperti itu. Dia hanya mengingat kulitnya yang kecoklatan pada waktu mengangkat tangannya itu.

* * *

Naruto menyiapkan setelan jas terbaiknya, jas putih dan celana formal warna hitam tentu membuat dirinya semakin rapi. Shikamaru sudah memberitahunya jika dia sebaiknya datang ketika pestanya itu dimulai karena hanya pada waktu seperti itu, dia bisa menerobos dan berpura-pura sebagai tamu undangan yang hadir waktu itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin membeli bunga yang cocok dengan Hinata tetapi yang terbaik menurut pemilik toko bunga itu hanyalah _white rose_. Dia berpikir bahwa Naruto akan melamar kekasihnya itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

Kebetulan, waktu itu, dia hanya memiliki waktu yang singkat karena Naruto harus bepergian menuju ke tempat Jiraiya-sensei berada. Kemudian dia tersenyum. Dia tiba di tempat yang dia inginkan. Dia melihat pesta yang sangat indah yang sangat cocok dengan mempelai wanita itu. Naruto kemudian berjalan melewati resepsionis. Pada waktu dicegah oleh orang yang berjaga di tempat itu, dia tersenyum melihat mereka sehingga mereka tidak mencegahnya untuk masuk dan mencoba untuk menggodanya tetapi Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia terus berjalan melewati para tamu yang hadir.

Naruto kemudian menemukan apa yang dicari dan mencoba untuk menahan langkah wanita yang dia cintai selama ini. "Hei...," kata Naruto.

"Kamu sadis sekali, tidak memberi undangan kepadaku," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Kamu cantik sekali ya, memang gaun warna putih cocok dengan kulitmu," lanjutnya. Hinata seakan membeku melihat Naruto yang kulitnya terlihat terbakar oleh matahari. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Oh ya, ini bunga untukmu, maaf tidak memberikan buket bunga yang cocok untukmu, tapi bunga ini cantik lho, _white rose_," lanjutnya. Tidak ada respon dari Hinata. Naruto tersenyum, "Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi ya. Ah, ya, aku datang kemari karena ada yang hal yang ingin aku berikan kepadamu. Yah, bisa kamu anggap sebagai kado pernikahanmu lah. Kamu pernah menanyakan padaku tentang perasaanku kepadamu, aku sebenarnya sangat menyayangimu, sejak dulu, Hinata." Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Naruto kemudian merogoh ke sakunya dan mengambil jam antiknya. "Ah, maaf ya, aku harus pergi. Aku harus mengejar pesawatku yang menuju Mesir. Oh ya, aku ucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu. Lain kali aku diundang ya, jika ada pesta yang seperti ini," kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku.

Naruto merasa lega telah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata waktu itu dan merasa sedih karena bukan dirinya yang berada di samping Hinata yang dia cintai selama ini. Naruto merasa bahwa Hinata pasti bisa bahagia sementara dirinya berusaha untuk mencintai profesinya, arkeolog. Dia akan selalu mencintai Hinata sepanjang umurnya walaupun cinta itu tidak akan pernah terbalas...

"_Humans have rights to choose what they want but they are chained with their fate." – Anonymous_

**Disclaimer:**

Segala hal yang berkaitan dengan hal ini adalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Karakter dan setting (?) milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, **the author of Naruto**.

**Special Thanks to:**

**Miss Aoi** (Jangan bawel! Lol, aku malas kalo kamu bawel kayak gitu. Ini udah aku bikinin. Jangan dipromote!)

Authornya Naruto, **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**! (When will you end this manga?) *killed by Naruto's fans)

**Arashi and AAA** (whee~~~ I am not bored listening to their songs *so biased*)

**Readers yang sumpah baiknya masya allah** _*lebay*_ Makasih udah mau baca ni fic plus ga promote ataupun ngasih link ke siapa pun. _**full hearts**_ By the way, kalian pasti bisa dapetin moodnya Naruto kalo dengerin lagunya Arashi yang Cry For You, beneran ga bohong lho~~~

**Grazie! \^o^/**


End file.
